Angiopoietin-like 3 (ANGPTL3) is a member of the angiopoietin-like family of secreted factors that regulates lipid metabolism and that is predominantly expressed in the liver (Koishi, R. et al., (2002) Nat. Genet. 30(2):151-157). ANGPTL3 dually inhibits the catalytic activities of lipoprotein lipase (LPL), which catalyzes the hydrolysis of triglycerides, and of endothelial lipase (EL), which hydrolyzes high density lipoprotein (HDL) phospholipids. In hypolipidemic, yet obese, KK/Snk mice, a reduction in ANGPTL3 expression has a protective effect against hyperlipidemia and artherosclerosis by promoting the clearance of triglycerides (Ando et al., (2003) J. Lipid Res., 44:1216-1223). Human ANGPTL3 plasma concentrations positively correlate with plasma HDL cholesterol and HDL phospholipid levels (Shimamura et al., (2007) Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 27:366-372).
Disorders of lipid metabolism can lead to elevated levels of serum lipids, such as triglycerides and/or cholesterol. Elevated serum lipids are strongly associated with high blood pressure, cardiovascular disease, diabetes and other pathologic conditions. Hypertriglyceridemia is an example of a lipid metabolism disorder that is characterized by high blood levels of triglycerides. It has been associated with atherosclerosis, even in the absence of high cholesterol levels (hypercholesterolemia). When triglyceride concentrations are excessive (i.e., greater than 1000 mg/dl or 12 mmol/l), hypertriglyceridemia can also lead to pancreatitis. Hyperlipidemia is another example of a lipid metabolism disorder that is characterized by elevated levels of any one or all lipids and/or lipoproteins in the blood. Current treatments for disorders of lipid metabolism, including dieting, exercise and treatment with statins and other drugs, are not always effective. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for alternative treatments for subjects having disorders of lipid metabolism.